


Vert Madness

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [30]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Celebrate the season with... green water?
Series: The Crystal Era [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Vert Madness

It was a normal day for Dean, he woke up without too many aches and pains.

Poipole flew around Dean wanting to play with it, after his shower.

Every single faucet he turned on green water freely flowed from.

Dean rushed to the nearest mirror, his hair was now tinted green.

It wasn’t even Emerald Green, no it had to be Neon Green.

Jack told him that it was for St.Patrick’s Day.

Now next year Dean knows to hoard water and wash his hair in the sink.

He doesn’t want a repeat of the green hair incident of 2020.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not easy to write  
> Idea came from the Chicago River green every year.  
> Rocko was supposed to be in the story but I ran out of words.  
> The first iteration was 103 words.  
> I would've put in Pokemon but any Pokedex entries would take up too many words.  
> A 100-word story is too short for an album.  
> But if I did use an album it would be Fun In Space-Roger Taylor.  
> The soundtrack is April Lady-Smile.  
> Vert=Green in French


End file.
